


Suffer The Little Children

by Compendius



Series: Pride and Envy [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra (She-Ra), Alpha Glimmer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurts So Good, Minimal on the Comfort Part, Omega Adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:06:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius
Summary: Love should have never felt like a punishment. But here they were.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Pride and Envy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	Suffer The Little Children

**Author's Note:**

> She-Ra's not mine, I just love loving it.

“Your mad.”

“I’m not mad.”

“You definitely sound mad,” Adora mumbled, not making eye contact even though they were both sitting on Glimmer’s bed. 

“I said I’m not angry!” Glimmer screamed in defiance. Too little and too late, she took a deep breath to reset herself. Yelling at Adora wouldn’t change the situation. Or how much the truth of it hurt Glimmer. “How long has it been?” 

“It’s been four months.” The blonde’s eyes began to well up with tears. “I’m sorry.”

“No it’s okay. But Adora...you should have told me! Do you know how many times you could have lost them by now!?”

“Of course I do. But Glimmer, it all just...it was all just too much. I was so happy and terrified and embarrassed and now Catra knows!” That was the crack that shattered the glass, and finally the blonde began to sob. 

In the battle of BrightMoon, she’d finally blew it. In the rush to prepare, she’d forgotten to coat herself in the fake scent she’d been using. When the battle grew too still and Catra cornered Adora, when both of them got the smallest break from their adrenaline, that’s when the aroma must have hit Catra full force. Mismatched eyes had grown horrified and wild with so many things. Fear, anger, confusion and, worst of all, hurt. That expression stuck even as the Horde was finally forced to flee. Catra knew from the bottom of her heart that it was hers. 

Glimmer wrapped herself around Adora from behind letting her get it all out. She could lie to her mate and try to convince the Omega that everything would be fine, but she respected her too much to set her up for more suffering. “I’m right here with you,” was all she said. 

Deep inside the Princess primal essence growled. Catra had hurt her mate in so many ways. But this, this was so much more messed up. Catra had hurt her in a way she never could have protected her from. And she’d done it by loving Adora. What should have been a comfort for the Omega ex-horde soldier would feel like a curse until this war was over and Catra was either on their side, imprisoned or dead. 

And Adora would have no choice but to love it-love  _ them _ . It would be the same for Glimmer. 

So they both would just have to hope that whatever joy the child brought them was enough to drown out the broken mess it came from. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment if you feel so inclined. Your time is always appreciated.


End file.
